Cutting tools may have a holder and a releasable tool head with an insert pocket for holding a cutting insert. The cutting insert is usually formed of a hard material, such as cemented carbide. The releasable tool head is removably attached to the holder, by an attachment element. Such attachment element is usually a screw which passes through a pre-formed through hole in the releasable tool head and engages a corresponding threaded hole formed in the holder body. Examples of such cutting tools are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,289,273, 3,500,523, 4,057,884, 4,066,376, 5,555,784, 6,702,526, 7,086,812, 7,118,311, 7,240,593, 7,578,640 and US2010/0254774.
It is an object of the subject matter of the present application to provide an improved novel cutting tool assembly with a removable tool head for holding a cutting insert, wherein the tool head does not require a through hole for clamping to the holder.